Love Through Time
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: These are stories about how Allen and Kanda's relationship starts and random stories in their life. I really suck are summaries. Multiple genres. Yullen.
1. The agreement

Okay! This is my first lemon so be nice please! I hope you like this new story!

* * *

Allen was pinned against the training room's wall by a certain pissed off samurai.

"What did you say, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a threatening tone. Allen glared at him.

"You heard me, Bakanda," Allen said in the same tone. Kanda growled and they both had a glaring contest. That is until Kanda suddenly crushed his lips onto Allen's. Allen's eyes widened and he struggled to get away. Kanda's hands held both of the younger's to the wall so they were parallel to his shoulders. Eventually Allen gave in and pressed against Kanda's slightly chapped lips. A soft wet tongue probed at his bottom lip, which caused him to gasp. Kanda took the opportunity without hesitation and plunged his tongue into Allen's mouth. He roamed the inside of the smaller boy's mouth until the need for air pulled them apart. Both were flushed and panting slightly.

"Wha-What was that for?" Allen panted.

"How the hell should I now? It just happened okay," Kanda responded. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Until Allen bluntly asked,"Wanna have sex to relieve our stress?" Kanda's eyes widened at the question, but he soon composed himself.

"God yes," was his desperate response. This time it was Allen that smashed his lips to Kanda's. His tongue eagerly probed at the samurai's lips, demanding entrance. Kanda complied, resulting in a heated kiss, both tongues battling for dominance.

Kanda let go of Allen's hands to wrap around his back to pull him closer. The younger male's hands wrapped around Kanda's neck and threaded into the long, silky black tresses of the samurai. Their heads pulled back, panting for air, a string of saliva still connecting them. The elder's hands cupped both of Allen ass cheeks and held him up slightly. Allen wrapped his legs around the others hips while their tongues met once again. Allen gave out a muffled moan. Kanda pulled away, leaving a disappointed moyashi.

"Let's go to my room." Allen nodded and unwrapped himself, only to have Kanda pick him up, bridal-style. They kissed as they got to Kanda's room. Because it was one in the morning, no one saw them.

When they got into the room, Kanda walked straight to the bed and plopped Allen onto it. Allen lay back, panting and watching Kanda's face. His pants were becoming very uncomfortable.

Kanda pulled his shirt off and climbed over top of Allen's small form. They kissed and rocked their hips together, both moaning at the pleasure it created. Kanda practically ripped off Allen's shirt and tossed it to the floor, while Allen worked on unbuttoning Kanda's pants. When all articles of clothing were off, they both paused, staring at each other.

"No regrets, Moyashi?" Kanda asked huskily. Allen scowled.

"It's just sex. Of course I'll have no regrets. Now _please_. Just fuck me, Bakanda," Allen begged.

"Che. You asked for it." He bent down to Allen's pale collarbone, nipping and sucking, while his hand inched back to Allen's butt. What Kanda was doing was so distracting, Allen barely felt a finger dip into his entrance. He could feel it roaming around in him.

The second finger was added and then he felt a little more pain. They started a scissoring motion to stretch him more. He whimpered into a heated kiss. Kanda's other hand went to stroke Allen's erection to distract him as he added another finger. The pain gradually went away and was replaced by pleasure. He moaned at both the sensations took him. Suddenly Kanda's fingers brushed something in him, his vision going white.

"Ahhhh!" He moaned loudly. Kanda smirked into his shoulder. _Found it._ He thought.

Allen was flushed and panting heavily by the time Kanda was satisfied with the stretching. He pulled his finders out of the boy, resulting in Allen whimpering at the loss.

"Relax. It'll be replaced by something much better," he whispered huskily into the younger male's ear. In response, Allen gave a low moan. Kanda's cock twitched at the sound. Both boys were desperately in need of release.

Kanda positioned himself at Allen's entrance, nudging the tip in slightly to tell Allen what was to come. He looked at the boy and saw him nod. With that Kanda slammed in, making Allen scream.

His eyes snapped tightly shut, tears forming. His hands held onto the sheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Kanda didn't move from his position, waiting for the other to get used to the pain. It took a few moments until Allen finally gave the slightest of nods.

Slowly, Kanda pulled out and thrust forward. Beginning a slow rhythm. Gradually, the pace picked up to where he was slamming in and out. He had found Allen's prostate quickly after starting and he was now hitting it every time he thrust forward. It was driving Allen mad.

"Ahhh! Ngh…nya…ah! Ah-Ahhh!" Both were coming closer to their climax with each thrust.

"Ka…I…Can't take…it…I'm…gon…na…come!" Allen panted between thrusts. Kanda bent down to his ear.

"Then come for me, Moyashi."

"AAHH-AHHHHH! KA-KANDA!" Allen's seed splattered onto both male's stomachs, mixing with the sweat that had formed. With one last thrust, Kanda came inside Allen, filling the boy.

He collapsed next the younger, heaving male. Both were panting, covered in sweat and cum. When Kanda finally caught his breath, he pulled out of the other. Allen whimpered slightly, feeling empty. Both boys were silent as their actions caught up with them. In the end, it was Allen who spoke first.

"Well, that was good."

"Che. Of course it was. I'm always good. And don't think this means anything, Moyashi."

"Oh I know it doesn't. It was just sex, nothing more. Just a way to relieve our stress. Which I might add, worked. Maybe we should do it more often." Allen laughed.

"Che. Shut up. Although I do agree with you. It's a good way to relieve stress."

"So…you wanna make an agreement?"

"Huh?"

"We could just have sex every now-and-then. No feelings involved."

"Seriously?"

"It's just a suggestion." Kanda thought about it for a minute.

"Fine. Let's do that." He sat and held out a hand. "Shake on it. Just sex,"

"no feelings involved. A stress reliever." They shook on it, and that was that. The agreement was made.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! ^_^ Please review! Tell me what ya think! Any advice will greatly be appreciated!


	2. RelationshipSTART!

Well here's the next chappie! Not that long, but hopefully it's good! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And it's so sad. *sniff*

My awesome Beta, Teito13, beta'd this! Check out her stories!

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Allen screamed as he came. Kanda came with a groan soon after.

Both boys lay panting on the samurai's bed, like always. It was silent in the room, until Allen spoke.

"Tha-that was different."

"How so?" _Did he notice?_

"Well, you seemed to be spending more time on me. I came twice."

"Your point?" _I'm glad he's not that dense._

"No, I was just stating a fact. Well then I guess I'll go. Thanks, Kanda." Allen got up to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned back to stare at Kanda, who hid his face with his hair. "What is it?"

"You can stay the night if you want."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered, if I wasn't sure." _Please god, say yes!_

"Um…Okay." He lay back into the bed, uncertainly. He wasn't sure of what to do with himself. _Was Kanda okay? He never asks me to stay. He's the one that always says to 'Get out' right after. I hope he's not sick. Maybe I should check his forehead?_ Meanwhile Kanda was having a battle with himself.

_Should I tell him? What if I'm rejected? Then no more sex. And he'll never look at me the same again. If he ever looks at me. Shit! Why does this have to be so difficult? The agreement was supposed to be no feelings involved! Well that worked out great. Now I fucking love the kid! Dammit! What the hell am I going to do?_

Suddenly he felt something warm on his forehead. He jerked back, surprised. _What the hell was that?_ He turned to see Allen looking concerned. _Concerned? _

"Kanda? Do you have a fever?" The samurai's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, that's the only logical reason you would tell me to stay." Kanda blinked. Several times. Then he composed himself.

"Che. Nothings wrong. Just go to sleep." He rolled over so the other couldn't see his flushed face.

"Hm." And so they both fell asleep beside each other. Except for a certain black-haired exorcist. He just laid there and listened to Allen's breathing. Which seemed to come out in pants, about half an hour later. He heard a whimper coming from the boy, so he rolled over to see what was up. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

Allen had tears streaming down his face and a pained expression. He was curled up into a ball. Kanda stretched out his hand to the boy's shoulder and shook. Allen's eyes snapped open.

"Oi. What's wrong?" Kanda asked as gently as he could. Terrified grey eyes stared up at him. "Che. Fine. If you won't talk. Come here."

"Hu-huh?" Allen blinked and sniffled.

"Che." Kanda pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leant down to his ear. "Now, tell me what happened." He felt Allen stiffen.

"I-It was just a nigh-nightmare. Nothing much." He sniffled again.

"Oh yeah? It sounds like nothing. Your just crying. That's all." Another sniffle.

"Sor-sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault you had a nightmare."

"Mm." Allen clung onto the samurai. Kanda once again had an inner battle.

_This would be a perfect time to tell him. _

_**No! You both had an agreement! No feelings! **_

_I know! But…_

_**No buts! Honor the agreement! Honor it! **_

_Shut up! Go away!_

_**Never! **_

"Kanda?" The said Kanda twitched. He looked down at the boys face. He was staring at him with the most adorable, innocent face _ever_. The elder's eye started twitching and he looked away, quickly.

"It's nothing."

"You wanna do it again don't you?"

"What?"

"I felt you twitch. You must be horny tonight."

"Che. I don't want to go again. There's actually something I want to say, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, Bakanda! Really! Can you not remember a single name?"

"Shut up!"

"No! I will not!"

"Dammit, Moyashi! Your making it hard for me say I love you!"

"Well then don-What? Di-Did you just say you…lo-love me?"

"Che, yes. Now leave, if you want to."

"Wow. Kanda Yuu loves someone. Weird."

"Just shut up and go!"

"I don't wanna." Kanda stiffened.

"Why not?"

"Cause I love you too." Allen jumped at the sudden jabbing at his thigh. He blinked. "Well, that was fast."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing. So I take it you wanna go again? Although it is almost dawn. We could wait till-," Kanda cut him off with his lips, slipping his tongue in. The passionate kiss ended with breathless. "I take that as a no."

"Just shut up." With that, the horny samurai pounced on the defenseless bean sprout.

No one in the Order saw them that day.

* * *

**Allen: Kanda loves me! ^_^**

**Kanda: Shut up! *blushing***

**The Order: Oh my god! Kanda and Allen are missing! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

Chapter 2 is done! Hope ya liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. To tell or not to tell

I forgot I got this beta'd by Teito13! I'm so sorry! But here it is! I actually like thsi story of mine! I don't why but I do~! Hope you like it too~!

Disclaimer: don't own anything. At all. It makes me sad.

* * *

After a whole day of unbelievably amazing sex, the two young lovers were now in bed cuddling. Allen was resting his head on Kanda's chest, while Kanda was playing with a lock of his Moyashi's hair. The younger was dozing off when the samurai suddenly spoke.

"So, are we gonna keep this a secret or go flaunting it around the whole Order?"

"Huh? Uhh. I don't know. I think maybe we should keep it a secret," Allen said sleepily. His eyes started to close, when Kanda shook his shoulder.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep on me yet, Moyashi! We need to discuss this!"

"Hmmmm. Can't we do it in the morning? I'm tired and sore as hell." He snuggled more into Kansa's chest, hiding his face.

"No. You have to leave early so no one sees you. You want to keep this a secret right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why?"

"Huh? 'Why' what?" A heavy sigh came from his lover.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Oh. Ummm…I don't know." And once again Allen was close to drifting off into a deep sleep. Oblivious to the irritated person he was laying on.

"I'm going to eat all your Mitarashi Dango, if you don't talk seriously." Silence was all that met his threat, then the soft breathing of someone sleeping soundly. "Moyashi," Kanda growled. "Get up or I'll rape you in the cafeteria in front of everybody!"

"Your pride's too big for that. And plus Lavi, Komui, and everybody in the order would kill you."

"So you are awake!" The slow breathing continued. "Dammit! Wake the hell up!" Kanda literally flung Allen off the bed. The sleeping boy fell right on his sore ass next to the bed.

"Ow! What the hell, Bakanda?" Allen screeched as he rubbed his butt, tears building up.

"Well you're the one that didn't wake up."

"Jeez. Sorry. I was just really tired from cuming all day and my throat is sore, my ass and back hurt. I felt like sleeping! Not to mention I didn't get any sleep _last _night too! _And _you're kinda rough!"

"Che." Kanda looked away. Allen sighed, went to stand up, only to fall back down with a pained whimper. Kanda turned sharply to see if he was okay.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week. I can't even stand up." Guilt was starting to take its place in the older male. His gaze softened when he saw the other's face. Crawling off the bed, he picked his moyashi up bridal-style and gently placed him on the bed. He crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Allen's waist, and buried his face into his neck.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you would feel like that." A hand rested on his head.

"It's okay, Kanda. I forgive you. I can't believe you actually apologized. And I'm sorry for bitching about it."

"Che. You don't need to apologize." Allen chuckled softly.

"Now let's talk about why I wanna keep it a secret, before you start wanting to go at it again."

"Fine." Kanda unwrapped his arms and propped up on one elbow, looking down at Allen.

"Okay. The reason is because I think we should wait until we _know_ our relationship is getting serious. Kay?"

"Yeah. That makes sense. But that means you can't tell Lenalee or the rabbit. Can you do that?"

"_Please_, I'm Allen Walker! The best actor in the world!" The 'actor' was beaming.

"Yeah I know. You could probably hide every injury known to man." Kanda rolled his eyes and Allen giggled. "So when do you think it'll be serious?" Kanda asked curiously.

"I say when we actually say each others first name. _All the time._"

"I do."

"Oh really? I haven't even heard you say it _once_!" Allen huffed.

"I say it all the time."

"Oh? Name once."

"Like ten minutes ago."

"I think I would've remembered. You don't even say it during sex! Well I don't say your first name. But still!"

"Fine, I'll say it now."

"Oh! Go ahead!" Kanda smirked, amused at how flushed the moyashi gets when it came to him saying his actual name.

"Moyashi."

"That's not my first name!"

"To me, it is." Allen's cheeks puffed up in an adorable pout.

"Bakanda." Kanda's smirk widened.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes! It means idiot! Or stupid."

"Oh. So Moyashi knows a Japanese word. Good for you."

"Hey! I know others!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, they're mostly curse words."

"What are they?"

"Baka, obviously, baka yaro, shimata, moyashi," At this one, his eye twitched. "Chikusho, fakku, kuso. That's about all. I know some others but I'm not comfortable saying them." He looked at Kanda and giggled at the face he was making. "What? Didn't think I knew how to swear?" Kanda's face was priceless. He was really shocked, his mouth was gaping open and his were wide.

"How the hell-? I thought you were fucking innocent!"

"Please. I lived with Cross. How naïve can I be when every night I'd hear thumping and moans coming from the next room. He liked Japanese women a lot. In the morning they would storm out of the house and yell that stuff. I picked up on it pretty quickly." Kanda was still gaping. "What? Do you not love me anymore, now that you know I'm not all that innocent?" He faked being close to tears. That got Kanda out of his stupor.

"Che. That doesn't mean anything. I already knew you weren't that innocent. I know your naïve as hell though."

"Am I?" Allen's expression changed into a wicked grin.

"You act being naïve?" The smirk widened.

"Sometimes. It makes me seem cuter! Right?" He cocked his head to side and made a questioning face.

"Fuck. You're an adorable little devil!"

"Adorable? You think I'm adorable? Yay! It's working!" He glomped Kanda and Kanda grunted. "Now! Let's go to sleep! I'm tired. Unless you wanna go again?" He gave his lover another adorable questioning gaze. In turn, his lover forced his head to his chest.

"Go to sleep!" And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope it was worth reading! Till next time~! :p


	4. Sneaking Around

**Well, I got some more done. It sucks, but oh well. **

**Warning: Not Bete'd cause I've given my Beta enough to do.  
**

* * *

It had been about four months since the two young exorcists decided to keep their relationship a secret. They were doing well in hiding it, too. The Order had no idea what was happening in the halls of their headquarters.

One minute our lovable little white-haired exorcist would be walking down a deserted corridor to go to his room, and then the next minute he would have a raven-haired exorcist sucking on his neck. At other times it was Allen that pushed the raven against the wall. They were never close to being caught. Of course the first day after they agreed on it, was rocky. Allen stayed in his bed the rest of that week, saying he felt really tired for some unknown reason. Lavi and Lenalee took food to him and kept him company during the day, while Kanda came in at night to cuddle with him.

And the sex! Now that they knew of each other's feelings, it made the two enjoy it more and take their time. Allen hated it when Kanda teased him to no end. But at the same time, he loved it. It showed that he cared and truly loved him, even if it was a little evil. Kanda had also started to give his lover mind blowing blow jobs. But alas, they weren't as good as Allen's. It took Kanda a few minutes for Allen to cum when he did it. But for his young love it took about a minute. Kanda once asked how he got so good, but Allen didn't answer, for he had fallen asleep. He asked when he was awake, but Allen just grinned and purred 'Wouldn't you like to know~!' And it was left at that. Kanda never got a direct answer. But he assumed Cross had something to do with it.

They started to enjoy their playful banter, for some reason. One time they were in the middle of a fight and Allen just started cracking up. Lenalee and Lavi thought he had finally lost it and took him to his room. He stopped shortly after he got there. Later that night, when Kanda came to check on him, he started giggling. They ended up not doing it that night. They had few serious arguments, where they wouldn't talk to each other. But when they did have them, it only took about a week for them to make up.

So that went on for another four months. Then there was a word spoken that would change everything.

* * *

**That was it. There will be more to come. Including some hot smex in the next Chapie~! When I get around to writing it...**


End file.
